Gumball of the Void
Gumball of the Void Gumball of the Void is a The Amazing World of Gumball fanfiction created by Abbimation herself. It’s the parody of George Miller’s (Goes by a artist as Joji) Francis of the Filth, which is the continuation of The Filthy Frank Show. Although, due to the aged rated community guidelines that the website has, the fanfiction doesn’t have mature themes such as foul language or sexual reference. It maintains to be as “Family-Friendly” as possible. The story involves Elmore is disappearing from it’s existence after Rob warned that if they don’t turn real and act like humans, Elmore would be heading into the strange place called “The Void.” The 12 year old cat named Zachary, known by his family and friends, Gumball, his 10 year old adoptive fish brother, Darwin, and a teacher named Mister Small. Must searched Rob to save Elmore and possibly their universe from letting having a doomed fate. Although the story is complete, this is unknown when Abbimation return to create Fanfiction stories since she’s now work on other personal projects, that includes one of her beloved passions, art. Background: Abbimation previously write about her favorite cartoons crossover with her favorite YouTube series, including Aaahh!!! Real Monsters and Ed, Edd n Eddy. As if nobody has done it before, but it ends up cringe and her stories makes no sense as she tried to be a good writer. She took a break from social media for a year and she always watch YouTube. One of her favorite YouTube channels was TVFilthyFrank. Because of she‘s mature, Abbimation loves TVFilthyFrank. Unfortunately, because Joji quits YouTube in late 2017, due of his lost of interest in adult humor and health concerns, it’s just felt Abbimation was late to watch Filthy Frank. But, one of her favorite cartoons, The Amazing World of Gumball, came to the end and wanted to pay respects for her beloved cartoon, she came up with the idea to write a parody of George Miller’s (Or Joji as everyone calls him now.), Francis of the Filth. That’s when Gumball of the Void came to existence. 'Story: ' The story begins when the narrator explains the world of Elmore and how the strange and weird world that was. However, there was a place if a creature or a inanimate object makes mistake, that it has sent to the another dimension called “The Void.” Then the narrator talks about the once a one eye creature that turned into polygon named Rob. It cuts to the events of the series finale, the entire staff and students discovered the human that turns out to be Rob. Rob has planned to save everyone that he warned that Elmore is in danger, but Tina interrupts his speech. Later that night, Rob was talking to himself that transformation was the only way to escape from The Void, as the floors begin to collapse, Rob fall, and tried to hang on the floor, with the words “Oh no, it’s started.” Rob falls into The Void and that’s where the story begins. Meanwhile, the next morning, Gumball was playing Fortnite, while Darwin watches him trying to win the match. TBA Trivia * In Chapter 1, Gumball was playing Fortnite on Xbox One. * Also, they referenced the games, Teris and Minecraft. Which Minecraft beats out Teris as the best selling game of all time, by the time writing this page. * When they’re about to sleep in the bunk beds prior the day of death match, Mister Small mentioned he dreams of going to Carla’s Island. Carla’s Island is Abbimation’s favorite animated short from vintage computer animation. Which she’s also the fan of vintage computer animation. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball